The Cat The Snake And The Scorpian
by Ithinkiamcool
Summary: The second genaration at hogwarts enjoying the usual teenager things crushes, gossip and all that stuff. but after scorpious makes a discovory he is convinesd a new tirrant is about to evole the queston is will anyone beleive him?
1. Chapter 1

The scorpion the cat and the spider

Chapter 1 Idiots Flirt and Language Loony

Rose smiled her happiest feeling was over coming her she was sipping warm butter beer in the three broom sticks marking her cousins transfiguration home work. She scratched out a rather pathetic line he had chosen to adopt then looked up.

14 year old scorpios malfoy was staring at her over his warm drink.

'Hi scorp how are you?' she said placing the quill down on the stained bar.

'I am fine.' Said scorpios 'you look……nice.'

'Thanks.' She replied hiding her pink cheeks behind Albus's perfected home-work

'So are you and Al staying for Christmas?' he asked casually

'No.' she said pushing her hair out of here face 'I wanted to stay and use the library but……' she trailed off frowning at rude graffiti on the window.

The young adolescent flicked his wand angrily at it muttering 'stupid third years.'

Rose grinned saying 'Right what were you saying last year about second years its always the little kids hu?'

He frowned and changed the subject 'So where is Al anyway?'

'Most probably in madam poodyfoots tea shop with Emma shardanel.' Said grinning 'And don't change the subject.'

'Look do you really want to go in to the subject of misplacements of my childhood or will you check my transfiguration too!?' he babbled holding out a screwed up ink stained paper.

'And why would a fourteen year old son of a slitheren need help from a daughter of a hero and a genius like me?' she asked a small smile appearing on here face

'because I think you're a very talented young witch and I must admit you are looking stunningly pretty this afternoon.' He muttered in a rush

She smiled 'say that in front of my cousin Victoire and then I know you are telling the truth.'

He swung away wildly from the conversation by saying 'So…. Nice weather today.'

She smiled 'nice try tight wad for that comment you can pay for my drink.'

Rose ran down hogsmeeds main street to a small shop named _madam poodyfoots tea shop_ she looked through the window but it was too fogged up. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her first glance in the room showed her kissing couples, _'no' _she thought _'nope Al is not in here!' _she slammed the door coughing.

Then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder she turned. Her older cousin James stood grinning behind her.

'Looking for accommodation?'

'No!'

'oh come on I know your feelings for scorp are-'

'Completely neutral Dung brain! For your information I was looking for your brother!'

'Hoo going relly are we!'

'Well….well…VOLDEMORTS NIPPLE!' (See potter puppet pals wizard swears.)

James burst out laughing

Rose tried to suppress the grin spreading across her cheeks.

Just then a pretty first year girl ran over and squealed

'CHAMES!'

Rose giggled 'Hello Lessee. How's Aunty Gabreell?'

'Seemagnafeek Rossie! Mamma is verry good!'

'Your English is improving.' James voiced but a second later he wished he hadn't because the small girl planted a kiss on each cheek.

'Oou fink sho oh chames I-I bush!'

James grinned

'No Lessee its pronounced blush L-L say bLush.'

'Bwush?!"

'Close enough.' Grinned james

'Auva chames and rossie!' she called running off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Quitich for Christmas

Chapter 2 Quitich for Christmas.

**Albuse's p.o.v**

Albus tapped his wand on the bottom stair muttering 'I want to see my love.'

He shuddered it was the only way to go in. hoping it would work he stepped on to the stair case. Nothing happened. He steped on to the next step then it yelled at him

'Oi! Hurry up stinky feet!'

'S-s-sorry. Please be quite.'

'No I won't! Hey girl's potters coming!'

Albus groaned

Half the dormitory came out rubbing their eyes and yawning

'Al! What the hell! What are you doing?'

'Hi Vick.'

'Its five in the morning potter!'

'Hello lily.'

'Hello Albus.'

Al looked up a very pretty 4th year in a blue night dress and griffindor scarf to keep her warm. Emma. Her blue eyes reminded him of the sea her hair was like the fear of a deer as it fell down her back.

'Emma!' he gasped 'I wanted to see you!'

Emma blushed furiously pink but didn't bother to hide it but stared proudly on.

**Lily's p.o.v**

Lily's eyes switched between her big brother and her new friend. It was her second Christmas at Hogwarts and she loved it! But at this moment she was annoyed, she had bean curled up in bed nice and snug when she hear a voce yell 'Oi! Hurry up stinky feet!' then a: 'Hey girlys potters coming!' then she was out of bed anger rusting to her face in a flush. She threw in a 'its five in the morning potter!' Then she heard some love talk from her brother to her friend. A distraction, she needed a distraction a funny comment of sorts. So she yelled 'Now theirs a little bit of luvin girls!'

A ripple of laughter swam around then talking broke out at the girls slouched back in to their dorms. Lily almost collapsed with relief she muttered a thank you Uncle Ron under her breath then followed a group back to bed.

**Emma's P.O.V**

Once all the girls had returned to bed Emma sucked in a lungful on air then let it out.

Emma walked over to Albus and whispered 'Yes?' He looked confused saying

'Yes what?'

'You wanted to see me.'

'Oh yeah! Um I was wondering if you wanted to go for a fly.'

'How could I resist an offer like that?' wisped rose taking the seekers hand. She was pleased to see he was blushing. So she ran up stairs to get changed.

'Emma!'

'She's back!'

'How did you escape?'

'Is he a better kissed than his brother?'

'I didn't kiss him.' she muttered keeping her eyes down. More and more questions flooded her as she changed in to her warm clothes and only ceased when she entered the entrance hall.

'Hi.' She said. Then it hit her 'When you say fly you mean fly don't you?'

'Well yeah sort of.'

'sort ofs cool lets go.'

Then she stopped he wasn't following her.

'Hang on wont we get caught?'

'No because I have this.' Replied Albus holding up a silvery cloak.

Emma squealed with delight she was soaring through the sky the wind whipping her hair around her face her arms wrapper around Albus's chest. The young teen whooped with joy and so did Emma. Then she did the bravest thing she had ever done.


End file.
